Amor y oscuridad, la condena de un ángel
by AiMakoto
Summary: Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que espero vuestras opiniones. Estoy bastante ilusionada con este proyecto, y espero que lo sigáis con tanta ilusión como yo. Se que puede parecer raro el digimon en el que se transforma Magnangemon, pero es el que más me gustaba para la historia, más adelante diré la razón. Espero vuestras opiniones :3
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Me encuentro aquí para relatar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a encontrarme en esta situación. La verdad, es que me juré a mi mismo olvidar todo lo anterior, todos los buenos recuerdos de una vida pasada que nunca volver , recuerdos que pesan en mi alma cada día más, pero siento que no puedo intentar escapar más de mi pasado. Sin más demora, procedo a contar mi historia.

Varios siglos atrás...

La vida no podía ser más maravillosa. Mis se ores, los tres grandes ángeles, ya habían decidido quienes ser an sus sucesores. La dama Ophanimon decidi que su sucesora ser a Angewomon, mi Angewomon, la mujer a la que yo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Ella era el ángel digimon más hermoso y brillante de todos cuantos había conocido.  
>El señor Cherubimon había escogido al que era mi mejor amigo, el digimon en que más confiaba, junto con Angewomon, aquel que conocía mi historia y mis miedos. Antylamon ser a entonces el sucesor del ángel con forma animal.<br>Finalmente, el señor Seraphimon, de entre todos los potenciales candidatos, escogí al que él pensaba que era el más fuerte y apto de todos, un Magnangemon que había destacado por encima de los demás. Si, aquel Magnangemon era yo.

En el presente...

No puedo escribir más. Hace tanto tiempo que no soy un ángel que me parece incluso algo imposible que en algún momento de mi vida yo haya sido un digimon de la luz, un digimon tipo vacuna, un digimon bello. Ahora, y desde hace demasiado tiempo, no soy más que una aberración, un criatura de la oscuridad.  
>Pensativo, voy a la ventana de la torre más alta de mi castillo, desde la cual escribo esta historia, y miro por ella. Es de noche, y la luna se encuentra alta en el cielo nocturno. El único cielo que conozco desde hace cientos de años. Siento ganas de desaparecer, de borrar mi maldita existencia.<br>No, no puedo rendirme ahora, me propuse dejar constancia de mi historia, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

En el pasado...

Angewomon me miraba con dulzura. Mi alma se estremecía cuando me miraba de ese modo, me quedaba embobado contemplando su belleza, la luz de su alma, la pureza de su corazón.  
>-Creo que el mundo digital nunca había estado tan hermoso como lo está hoy - dije hablando desde mi corazón.<br>- ¿Tú crees? - me preguntó Angewomon - Para mi el mundo digital lleva mucho tiempo siendo hermoso.  
>- En serio? Desde cuándo?<br>-Desde el mismo día en el que me miraste a los ojos.  
>Sonreí . Fue lo único que me salió en ese momento. Acaricié su mejilla y la besé en los labios con ternura. Para mi, la vida empezaba en ese momento, y sentía que la mejor etapa de mi vida estaba a punto de comenzar.<p>

En el presente...

Nunca hubiese imaginado lo equivocado que estaba en ese momento...


	2. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 2

La paz reinaba en el mundo digital por aquel entonces, y los digimon vivían en perfecta armonía, sin embargo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, las nubes negras empezaban a cubrir poco a poco el futuro del mundo digital. Esas nubes aun siguen sobre el cielo que ven algunos digimon, entre los cuales me encuentro. Esas nubes negras no tenían más forma que la de Lucemon, un digimon ángel que fue corrompido por su propio poder. Ese digimon ángel era ahora el líder de los grandes señores demonio, el más poderoso de ellos, el mismo digimon que corrompió a mi señor Seraphimon, el mismo digimon que inició mi descenso a las tinieblas...

Cada vez me resulta más difícil contar esta historia, por su tristeza, su crueldad, por todo lo que implica y todo lo que fue destruido por el simple capricho de unos digimon carentes de corazón. Una lágrima recorre mi pálida mejilla. No me molesté en contenerla. ¿Para qué? ¿Para negar mis sentimientos y perder poco a poco mi identidad? Tal vez mi cuerpo esté corrompido por el poder de la oscuridad, pero no permitiré que eso le pase también a mi alma. Nunca.

Prometí contar mi historia y eso haré.

Todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si mi señor Seraphimon no hubiese dudado de sus amigos, pero a veces el canto de la oscuridad es demasiado irresistible. Mi señora Ophanimon era dulce y cálida, y amaba a todos los digimon por igual, aunque también era un digimon poderoso, consciente de su responsabilidad, la cual cumplía sin ninguna duda. Pero esa calidez enamoró a mi señor Seraphimon, hasta el punto de empezar a sentir un sentimiento inimaginable en un ángel; los celos. Mi señor sentía celos de mi señor Cherubimon, pues la relación de este último con la dama Ophanimon era muy estrecha, llena de sentimientos puros de confianza. Fue a partir de los sentimientos negativos de mi señor por donde Lucemon empezó a conseguir poder, alimentándose de esa tristeza, esos celos, esas dudas, y a veces, esa ira. Cuando Lucemon tuvo el suficiente poder, se presentó ante mi señor Seraphimon, a solas, y empezó a sembrar aun más dudas en su corazón, con la intención de destruir a los tres grandes ángeles desde dentro, con la intención de que se matasen entre ellos. Y lo consiguió. Un día, mi señor terminó con la vida de mi señor Cherubimon. Esto no pasó desapercibido, y mi señor Seraphimon fue desterrado para siempre. El caos se desató en el mundo digital, pero yo seguía en mi mundo de falsa seguridad, formado por mi amor con Angewomon. Sentíamos que juntos nada malo nos podría ocurrir mientras estuviésemos juntos. Por desgracia no fue así, aquello no fue más que el inicio de una pesadilla que sigue hasta hoy en día, una pesadilla que me atormenta a cada instante.

Salgo al patio de mi castillo, bañado por la luz de la luna, para despejar mi mente, cuando oigo una voz.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?- me dice Demidevimon. Ver a ese digimon me llena de pena, pues él era uno de los digimon que se habían visto envueltos en una guerra injusta y cruel, una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, con nosotros, con nadie.

-Si, tranquilo, solo he salido a dar un pequeño paseo.

-¿Está pensando en el pasado?

Soy incapaz de responder a su pregunta, simplemente le miro, intentando así transmitirle lo que siento. Demidevimon entiende lo que intento decirle son palabras, y se posa en un árbol cercano, y juntos, nos limitamos a mirar el cielo.


	3. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 3

Hola a todos :3 Gracias por vuestras opiniones, de verdad. Y no, el digimon que narra la historia no es un Daemon. La verdad es que en ese aspecto me lo inventé, pero por su aspecto, el digimon que narra la historia (que en uno o dos capítulos conoceréis) es el que, en mi opinión, mejor queda como narrador ^^ Por cierto, para esta historia tengo en mente dos finales, y no me decido por ninguno, así que puede que publique los dos. El más corto de los dos estaría dentro de esta historia, y el más largo (que además está relacionado con Digimon Adventure) estaría por otro lado, como final alternativo. Y bueno, no os entretengo más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :3

Mi señora Ophanimon nos había llamado a mí, a Antylamon y Angewomon de urgencia, para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

-Sabéis bien que ahora mismo es sobre mí sobre quien pesa la responsabilidad del mundo digital, -nos dijo Ophanimon- por eso ahora necesito vuestra ayuda en estos momentos tan difíciles para los ángeles digimon, pues los Señores Demonio ya han empezado a organizarse.

-¿No estará insinuando, mi señora, que planean formar a...? -preguntó Antylamon, aunque fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Todos temíamos la respuesta.

-¿Ogudomon? No -ante esa negación, suspiramos aliviados- ya que ellos también tienen sus propios problemas. En concreto, su mayor problema es Beelzemon.

-No lo entiendo, señora Ophanimon, ¿no se supone que Beelzemon, de entre los siete, es el más poderoso? Por detrás de Lucemon, claro -dijo Angewomon intrigada.

-Y eso es cierto, pero Beelzemon es un digimon solitario y orgulloso. Busca retar a los digimon más fuertes para probarse a si mismo. Fusionarse con los otros Señores Demonio implicaría que ningún digimon podría hacerle frente, por lo tanto ya no tendría ningún reto al que enfrentarse. Además, dudo que esté dispuesto a compartir su fuerza y sus victorias con unos digimon con los cuales, por otro lado, no tiene buena relación.

En el presente...

Tengo esa conversación grabada a fuego en mi mente. Y normal, lo que ocurrió después todavía me persigue en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos...

En el pasado...

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió nuestra conversación. Fuimos rápidamente al balcón más cercano y con horror, vimos como nuestro hermoso palacio, nuestro querido Palacio del Alba era asediado por las fuerzas de los Señores Demonio, con Lucemon y mi señor Seraphimon, ahora corrompido por la oscuridad a la cabeza. Me fijé en que mi señora Ophanimon tenía razón, pues Beelzemon no se encontraba entre los Señores Demonio.

Los ataques contra nosotros eran muy poderosos, y cada vez era más difícil resistir. Nosotros íbamos a unirnos a la batalla, pero también teníamos que proteger a toda costa a nuestra señora Ophanimon. Ella era el último gran ángel del mundo digital, ella era la esperanza de nuestro mundo, la luz más brillante que teníamos ahora mismo.

-Unámonos a la batalla, yo no puedo quedarme sentada viendo como la oscuridad invade nuestro mundo -sentenció Ophanimon.

-Pero mi señora... usted es nuestra última esperanza, no podemos arriesgarnos a que... -no pude seguir hablando, pues ella me interrumpió.

-¿Arriesgarnos a qué? ¿A qué nuestro bello mundo sea gobernado por unos crueles tiranos solo para asegurar mi supervivencia? Sigo siendo lo soberana de este mundo, y lo protegeré con mi vida.

No dijimos nada. No era necesario. Nuestra señora tenía razón, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, viendo como nuestro mundo era destruido. Salimos a la batalla y nos pusimos al frente de nuestro ejército.

-Magnangemon...

-Dime querida.

-Por favor, sobrevive, es lo único que mi corazón desea ahora mismo.

Y sobreviví, pero a que precio...


	4. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 4

Cada vez estoy más motivada con esta historia, y todo gracias a vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Muchas gracias, de verdad :3 Por eso hoy me sentí inspirada para publicar el cuarto capítulo. En este pasarán bastantes cosas que os darán claras pistas de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, por lo que este capítulo será algo más largo que los anteriores.

Cada vez era más difícil resistir los ataques de los Señores Demonio, y poco a poco íbamos perdiendo la esperanza. Nuestro ejército estaba agotado, muchos ángeles digimon habían caído, y otros muchos estaban heridos. La única que parecía no perder las fuerzas era nuestra señora Ophanimon. Siempre la habíamos visto hermosa y cálida, pero ahora, en medio de la batalla, la veíamos como realmente era. Era uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, una de las líderes del mundo digital, nuestra soberana, y con razón lo era, pues su poder no parecía terminarse. Sin embargo, ella sola no podía hacer retroceder a un ejército entero.

-Solo me queda una alternativa -sentenció mi señora Ophanimon.

-¡No haga eso mi señora! No sobrevivirá si lo hace, solo los Tres Grandes Ángeles unidos podrían hacer sin resultar heridos -le suplicó Antylamon.

Lo que mi señora pretendía hacer era abrir una puerta en el Muro de Fuego para enviar directamente a los Señores Demonio y a su ejército a lo más profundo del Área Oscura. Pero el poder necesario para abrir una puerta en el Muro de Fuego era inmenso, y si Ophanimon lo hacía sola, sin la ayuda de los otros dos ángeles, lo más probable es que muriese en el intento.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Ophanimon -dijo una voz cerca de nosotros.

-Aléjate de aquí, demonio. Mi señora, no escuchéis sus palabras -le dije a Ophanimon, pues el digimon que nos había hablado no era otro que Beelzemon.

-No lo entendéis. Lucemon está absorbiendo los datos de todos los digimon que están muriendo en esta batalla, sean del bando que sean. Lamento decirte, Ophanimon, que ya absorbió a Seraphimon, que a su vez, cuando terminó con la vida de Cherubimon, se quedó con sus datos. En breves, Lucemon tendrá el poder suficiente como para alcanzar su forma de Satán. Y si eso ocurre, ni un milagro salvará este mundo.

-¿Qué interés podrías tener tú en que los otros Señores Demonio queden atrapados para siempre en la Área Oscura? -preguntó Angewomon.

-Lo sabemos de sobra -dijo mi señora Ophanimon firmemente- y tiene razón, no me queda más remedio. Soy la soberana de este mundo, y haré lo que sea por salvarlo. Gracias por la advertencia Beelzemon. Ahora márchate de aquí si no quieres compartir el mismo destino que los demás demonios.

Tras estas palabras, Beelzemon se alejó de la batalla, y mi señora ascendió hasta encontrarse muy por encima del campo de batalla. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar cuando comenzó a acumular su poder, hasta que la luz dejó cegados a los digimon de la oscuridad, que fueron incapaces de hacer nada.

-Este mundo es la razón de mi existencia, y por eso, usaré todo mi poder para protegerlo -gritó mi señora Ophanimon, que empezó a emitir más luz.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo sacudió la tierra, y una grieta se iba formando bajo nosotros. Los digimon ángeles nos alejamos de allí, mientras veíamos como, entre alaridos, el ejército de los Señores Demonio atravesaba el Muro de Fuego para finalmente caer en lo más profundo del Área Oscura.

Lucemon temblaba de ira al contemplar eso, y cuando estuvo de ser tragado por el Área Oscura, lanzó una sentencia.

-Yo os maldigo a todos, yo maldigo este mundo para toda la eternidad. La maldición de la oscuridad os perseguirá por siempre -y tras decir eso, un manto de oscuridad empezó a cubrir el Palacio del Alba y sus alrededores. Con horror, contemplamos como nuestro hermoso palacio, nuestro hogar, se deformaba grotescamente, y lo que había sido un hermoso palacio de cristal, ahora era un castillo terrorífico, formado por piedra negra.

Finalmente Lucemon también terminó encerrado en el Área Oscura, pero había destruido todo cuanto amábamos. También había conseguido contrarrestar el poder de Ophanimon, y algunos digimon demonio no había sido encerrados. Aunque ese era el menor de nuestros problemas, pues el digihuevo de mi señora había quedado en medio de aquella oscuridad, y no podíamos dejarlo allí.

-Amigos, tenemos que salvar a nuestra señora -grité a todos los ángeles digimon que habían sobrevivido- pero también tenemos que acabar con los digimon de la oscuridad que quedan, y también tenemos que asegurarnos que las demás zonas del mundo digital no han quedado dañadas. Por eso propongo separarnos. Antylamon, tú ve a terminar con los demonios que quedan.

-Será un placer -dijo con media sonrisa en la cara, mientras una parte de los supervivientes se unía a él y se dirigían al encuentro de los digimon de la oscuridad.

-Angewomon, quiero que seas tú quien, con un pequeño grupo, vaya a asegurarse de que el resto de nuestro mundo no ha sufrido daños.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Te lo juró -y tras decirlo eso, le di el beso más sincero que le había dado en mi vida.

-Finalmente, nosotros iremos a salvar a nuestra señora Ophanimon. Vamos, todos juntos.

Íbamos a dirigirnos al manto de oscuridad cuando escuchamos los gritos de alegría de los digimon demonio. No podía ser cierto. No podía haber terminado con la vida de mi amigo. No podían...

Casi no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, pues vi con horror como iban en la misma dirección en la que iba Angewomon. Por suerte, ellos estaban bastante atrás, y no la alcanzarían a tiempo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el digihuevo de mi señora Ophanimon, cuya luz se iba apagando poco a poco. No había tiempo que perder. Nos disponíamos a atravesar esa barrera de oscuridad cuando me fijé en que un pequeño Patamon venía con nosotros. Intenté convencerlo de que se marchase rápidamente de aquel lugar.

-No señor, no quiero huir, no quiero ser un cobarde -me dijo mirándome firmemente.

Ya no había marcha atrás, no podíamos perder más tiempo. Atravesamos sin pesar esa barrera, pero algo terrible ocurrió. Con una expresión de miedo en mi rostro vi como los hermosos ángeles digimon que venía conmigo sufrían destinos espantosos. Unos simplemente desaparecían, pues la oscuridad borraba todos sus datos, pero otros perdían las alas. Literalmente. Angemons, Gatomons, alguna Angewomon, Pegasusmon y demás digimon sagrados se iban convirtiendo en digimon demonio. Con horror, vi como el pequeño Patamon, que no se había separado de mí, se convertía en un Demidevimon. Corrí. Corrí en dirección al huevo de Ophanimon, pero en el fondo deseaba huir de allí, deseaba salvarme.

Me quedé arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando el digihuevo de mi señora, mientras veía con impotencia y desesperación como las plumas de mi espalda caían a mi alrededor. Notaba como mi cuerpo cambiaba, como hasta el último de mis datos se corrompía. Ya no era un ángel, y nunca lo volvería a ser. Ya no podría estar con Angewomon nunca más, pues ya no era un ángel. Ahora era un muerto, un muerto en vida. El soberano de los no muertos. Ahora era Myotismon.

En el presente...

¿Por qué a mí? Es algo que me seguía preguntando de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué me había privado de la agradable luz del sol? ¿Por qué me había arrebatado todo lo que amaba?

Nunca encontraría respuesta a esas preguntas. No me quedaba otra alternativa que buscar. Seguir buscando, hasta el fin de mis días.


	5. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 5

Hola a todos, tendría que haber publicado ayer este capítulo, pero no me iba muy bien internet u.u Bueno, en este capítulo pasarán muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas, que será el capítulo a partir del cual se desarrollarán los dos finales diferentes. Me gustaría que me dijerais si queréis que suba primero un final y luego otro, o que cada vez suba dos capítulos, uno de cada final :3

No podía creerme lo que me había ocurrido. Tenía todavía el huevo de mi señora Ophanimon en mis brazos y una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que podía preguntarme. Lo había perdido todo. Todo. El mundo digital se había quedado prácticamente sin ángeles.

-Señor... -el débil susurro de Patamon, que ahora era un Demidevimon, me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto?

-No lo sé -y no fui capaz de decirle nada más. No me sentía capaz de contarle una verdad tan dura y cruel a un digimon tan joven.

-¿Y los digimon que se fueron con Angewomon?

Me había olvidado. Estaba tan impactado y aterrorizado por lo ocurrido que no me acordaba.

-Demidevimon, voy a ir a la Ciudad de los Bebés, a dejar allí el huevo de Ophimon. Con suerte, me cruzaré con Angewomon. Me gustaría que le dijeras esto a los demás digimon de aquí. Y que no pierdan la calma, volveré en el menor tiempo posible.

-De acuerdo mi señor, gracias por confiar en mí.

Y tras esto, alcé el vuelo y fui directo a la Ciudad de los Bebés. Me sentía tan extraño al notar una enorme capa en lugar de mis hermosas alas blancas, y de llevar esa maldita máscara sobre mi rostro. Por alguna razón, la máscara era lo que más odiaba. Tal vez, porque era un cruel metáfora de como me sentía en ese momento... Mi verdadero rostro, mi verdadero yo, estaban ocultos bajo algo horrible, como una grotesca máscara... Procuré no pensar en eso, y realicé mi camino casi sin pensar en nada... Solo... Pensando en ella...

En el presente...

Lo que ocurre a continuación fue algo que me llenó de esperanza, había sido como un rayo de sol atravesando las nubes después de varios días de tormentas. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que la tormenta nunca abandona el cielo. Y esta fue una de ellas...

En el pasado...

Ya había llegado a mi destino, y por suerte, el lugar estaba intacto. Con esperanzas renovadas, bajé hasta posarme en el suelo, aunque el recibimiento no fue como yo había imaginado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, criatura de la oscuridad? ¿Y por qué tienes tú el huevo de mi señora Ophanimon? -me preguntó un Angemon, que era el que estaba a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo de digimon sagrados.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, pues, con una velocidad asombrosa, ese Angemon se lanzó a por mí.

-¡DÉJALO! -gritó una voz que reconocí al instante. Era ella. Otra vez. Estaba viva, y más hermosa que nunca. Su luz creaba unas sensaciones en mi interior, que, por un momento, pensé que me crecerían de nuevo las alas. Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, y mi corazón estaba desbocado.

-Querido...

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de reconocerme?

-Serás bobo, te reconocería aunque fueses un Numemon -tras decir esto, soltó un pura y hermosa carcajada, para luego acercarse todavía más a mí, con la intención de besarme. Pero retrocedí un paso.

-No quiero que beses a un demonio como yo. Lo mejor será que deje aquí a Ophanimon y luego me marche para no volver.

Sentí que mi mejilla ardía. Angewomon temblaba de ira, mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. Nunca en mi vida Angewomon me había abofeteado. Y nunca la había visto tan enfadada como en ese momento.

-Pensaba que habías muerto. He pensado cosas horribles mientras te esperaba. Cada minuto que pasaba, sentía más angustia dentro de mí, y ahora que por fin te he vuelto a ver, y que estas aquí a mi lado sano y salvo, ¿tienes el valor de decirme que te vas a marchar para no volver?

-No he vuelto sano y salvo.

-¿Lo dices por el aspecto que tienes ahora? ¿De verdad piensas que eso me importa? Me da exactamente lo mismo que seas Magnangemon o Myotismon, lo único que me importa es que sigues siendo el hombre del que estoy enamorada, y que estás de nuevo a mi lado.

Me había conmovido. Me sentía incapaz de decir nada. Simplemente sonreí y la besé con ternura, sintiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que mientras ella se encontrase a mi lado, la oscuridad nunca podría vencerme.

-Señor... -me dijo el Angemon de antes- Este no es el huevo de nuestra señora Ophanimon. No tiene las marcas sagradas...

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo mismo vi como ese huevo se formaba a partir de los datos de Ophanimon.

-No hay de que alarmarse -nos dijo Angewomon- pues ese si el huevo de nuestra señora. Pero mucho me temo que nunca más volverá a ser Ophanimon. La era de los Tres Grandes Ángeles ha terminado. Sea cual sea la forma hipercampeón de este digimon, no será Ophanimon. Aunque seguirá siendo ella, adoptará otra forma, eso si, también será una forma sagrada.

Tras esto, dejamos el huevo y nos contamos todo lo ocurrido. Por lo visto, los digimon demonio los habían alcanzado, y aunque habían acabado con varios de ellos, otros consiguieron escapar. Además, varios digimon de los nuestros habían sucumbido ante el ataque. Y tras escuchar eso, procedí a contar lo que nos había ocurrido a nosotros. Los digimon que me escuchaban quedaron aterrorizados.

-Quiero ir a ver nuestro palacio... -me dijo Angwomon.

-Vale, además, prometí que volvería.

Nos preparamos para partir en dirección al castillo, cuando Angemon me detuvo.

-Señor... Perdóneme por lo de antes. No era mi intención.

-No importa, ahora simplemente quedaos aquí para proteger esta zona.

-De acuerdo mi señor.

Me sentía feliz volando al lado de Angewomon. Muy feliz. Me sentía radiante de energía. Sentía que a este mundo todavía le quedaban esperanzas. Que a mí me quedaba esperanza. Todos esos pensamientos fueron los que pasaron por mi mente de camino al castillo. Una vez allí, me fijé que había más digimon de la oscuridad que antes.

En el presente...

No. No puedo. Creo que no puedo seguir. Lo que ocurría después sería algo demasiado horrible como para pensar en ello. Nunca más he vuelto a pensar en ello, hasta hoy. Siento como viejas heridas se abren y sangran. Una lágrima cae por mi rostro. ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir aquello? Piense lo que piense, solo se me ocurre que el destino es cruel...

En el pasado...

Al llegar, todos los digimon que allí se encontraban posaron sus ojos sobre Angewomon. Unos la miraban esperanzados, incluso con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. El pequeño Demidevimon voló hacia ella y se quedó a su lado, como si ella fuese un milagro al que no quería dejar escapar. Pero otros digimon la miraban con odio y rabia. Entendí rápidamente lo que había ocurrido. Los digimon demonio habían vuelto al castillo en busca de ángeles a los que exterminar, pero como todos se había convertido en criaturas de la oscuridad, no fueron capaces de reconocerlos.

En una fracción de segundo se desató el caos. Nuestros amigos se lanzaron a defender a Angewomon. Yo cogí a Demidevimon y le busqué un lugar seguro en el interior del castillo.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿me has oído?

-Si mi señor. Por favor tenga cuidado ahí fuera.

-No te preocupes de lo que me pueda pasar. Yo... -mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito. No era posible. Salí al exterior corriendo mientras veía como un Phantomon se disponía a dar el golpe final a Angewomon, que se encontraba gravemente herida en el suelo.

-¡NO! -me lancé a por ese digimon. Sentía el poder de la oscuridad dentro de mi interior, acrecentado por la ira. Volqué todas mis fuerzas sobre ese digimon, que murió al instante. Los demás digimon oscuros huyeron aterrorizados. Yo, sintiendo como mi alma se deshacía en mil fragmentos, me arrodillé junto a Angewomon.

-Querido, me temo que es el momento de decirnos adiós.

-No, no digas eso. Los digimon nunca mueren... Renacerás de nuevo, y podremos estar siempre juntos... No...

-Yo no voy a renacer, porque usaré mi poder para proteger este lugar y los digimon que en él se encuentran, para evitar que su esencia y su alma sean también corrompidos por la oscuridad.

-Pero es que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¿Y crees que yo si?

La besé en los labios como no lo había hecho nunca, y ella anudó en mi muñeca la cinta de seda que envolvía su cuerpo. La besé de nuevo y la abracé, hasta que desapreció de mis brazos en un brillo de luz que bañó la zona. Noté como una luz se encendía en mi interior.

Pero eso no importaba, ahora, y de manera definitiva, lo había perdido todo. Me había quedado terriblemente solo...


	6. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 6

Hola a todos, estamos llegando a la parte final de esta historia, que serán dos o tres capítulos más. Como solo serán unos pocos capítulos más, esperaré a terminar esta historia para luego publicar el otro final. Y bueno, aquí os dejo con el capítulo :3

Y ya está, creo que mi vida desde aquel instante no ha sido muy interesante. He pasado casi toda mi existencia negándome a mi mismo, escondido en la oscuridad, aunque tampoco el destino me ha dejado otra opción, pues también se me ha privado de la luz del sol.

El mundo digital llevaba siglos en paz y armonía, ahora bajo el gobierno de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, y ningún conflicto había ocurrido desde la época de los ángeles, que hoy en día era casi imposible encontrarse con uno, y muchos digimon afirmaban que solo eran un mito, una simple leyenda, pero yo sabía que eran más, mucho más...

-Señor -la voz de Demidevimon interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos- creo que algo no va bien...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Verá, algunos habitantes del castillo han empezado a sentirse raros, tienen un mal presentimiento, y esa incertidumbre se acrecienta cuando pasan cerca de la entrada al castillo, por el mismo sitio donde...

-Donde nuestra señora Ophanimon abrió la puerta hacia el Área Oscuro, ¿no? Pero ahora hay un modo para solucionar ese problema...

-¿Cuál mi señor? Espero que eso no le ponga en peligro. Si a usted le pasase algo ya no sé lo que sería de nosotros...

-No te preocupes, solo será renunciar un poder que tampoco tenía pensado utilizar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás Demidevimon, si yo muero ahora no renaceré como un digimon normal, ya que volvería con una nueva forma, Venomyotismon. Es una habilidad que no pienso utilizar porque me convertiría en poco más que una bestia con el único objetivo de alimentarse. Voy a utilizar ese poder que descansa dentro de mí para contener por un tiempo más el Muro de Fuego, para así poder llegar el reino de las Bestias Sagradas y avisar del peligro. Es algo que conlleva algunos riesgos, desde luego, pero es la única opción que nos queda.

-Señor, tenga cuidado por favor.

Tras esta conversación salí fuera del castillo. Los digimon que allí vivían estaban fuera también, inquietos. Les pedí que se alejasen de allí, pues podía ser peligroso para ellos. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la zona, comencé a acumular mi poder, concentrándome lo más que podía, para liberar toda esa fuerza de manera controlada pero eficaz. Cada vez me sentía más agotado, y si seguía así eso terminaría por destruirme, pero no podía rendirme. No ahora. Y finalmente, con un último esfuerzo, conseguí fortalecer el Muro de Fuego, aunque desgraciadamente, eso no duraría para siempre. Tenía que darme prisa.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -me preguntó Demidevimon.

-Si... Yo... -no pude seguir hablando, pues el agotamiento hizo que cayese al suelo. Los digimon allí presentes se acercaron rápidamente. Sentía como Demidevimon cogía una esquina de mi capa, con la intención de ayudarme a que me levantase.

-No puedes conmigo, tranquilo, estoy bien.

-No señor, tengo que ayudarle, durante todo este tiempo fui una carga para usted, ahora quiero ayudarle. Yo también soy fuerte, yo también quiero salvar este mundo.

Tras decir estas palabras, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y vi como digievolucionaba ante mis ojos en Devimon. Es triste. Ese digimon tenía la fuerza y el coraje que a mi faltaban, y tenía derecho a digievolucionar, pero no en Devimon. Tenía derecho a un futuro mejor, a un futuro lleno de luz. Y seré yo quien luche por ese futuro.

-Devimon, en mi ausencia serás tú quien vele por el bien y la seguridad de los habitantes de este castillo. ¿Crees que podrás lograrlo?

-Será un gran honor mi señor -me dijo lleno de orgullo.

Miré por última vez al castillo antes de iniciar mi viaje. Sería un camino largo y difícil. Y más ahora que me encontraba en un estado tan débil, pero no podía rendirme.

Volé hacia el cielo nocturno, con la esperanza de que las cosas empezasen a ir bien. No importaba para quien.


	7. Amor y oscuridad, capítulo 7

Bueno bueno, no podía esperar más para publicar el último capítulo de esta historia, y todo gracias a vuestras opiniones y vuestro apoyo, en serio :3 Espero que el desenlace os guste. Además, está noche ya pondré el primer capítulo del otro final, aunque no estará dentro de esta misma historia. Y aquí tenéis por fin el último capítulo ^^

No se si habían pasado días, semanas o meses. El camino hasta el reino de las Bestias Sagradas había sido largo y difícil, pero por fin estaba allí, en aquel lugar que no se parecía a nada que yo hubiese visto antes. Era el mundo digital, eso estaba claro, pero no se parecía en nada al mundo digital que yo conocía. El lugar parecía más salvaje que el resto de nuestro mundo, y no se veía nada más que un paraje desierto y árido, lleno de altas montañas de roca rojiza, pero también se podía apreciar que era la zona más antigua del mundo digital. Un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser habitado, y que ahora se encontraba abandonado, aunque podía notarse una extraña sensación en el aire, como si allí viviese un poder antiguo y arcano, muy superior al que los digimon conocíamos.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a un lugar de rompía con el paisaje que había visto hasta ahora. Era un inmensa torre irregular formada por un cristal de color azul eléctrico, y desprendía un brillo sobrenatural. De pronto escuché un zumbido, que fue aumentando de volumen hasta que se convirtió en un débil murmullo.

Era incapaz de entender lo que ese murmullo decía, por lo que me acerqué más a esa torre.

-No te acerques más, hijo de la oscuridad -dijo una voz, aunque esa voz estaba formada por cuatro voces que hablaban a la vez perfectamente.

Me quedé paralizado de terror, no sabía que hacer. Al contrario que los Tres Grandes Ángeles, que eran cercanos y, aunque fuesen poderosos, nunca hicieron nada similar para mostrar su poder, las Bestias Sagradas se mostraban, más que como los gobernantes del mundo digital, como dioses, superiores al resto de digimon. Los vi aparecer, y observé en silencio como se colocaban ante mí. Eran enormes, nunca había conocido digimon así. Tras encontrar las palabras adecuadas, reuní el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Verán, mis señores, supongo que sabrán lo ocurrido hace siglos en este mundo.

-Claro que lo sabemos -dijeron a la vez- pues esa es la razón por la que ahora gobernamos este mundo.

-Pues verán, la puerta que había abierto mi señora Ophanimon para encerrar a esos digimon malvados, después fue cerrada, pero ahora ese sello se está debilitando, y he realizado este viaje para avisarles y pedirles que por favor, hagan algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Gracias por tu advertencia, hijo de la oscuridad, y actuaremos en consecuencia. Ahora mismo estamos acumulando poder para cerrar esa puerta definitivamente.

Aun asustado, me di la vuelta lentamente con la intención de dejar ese lugar, cuando las Bestias Sagradas volvieron a dirigirse a mí.

-Espera un momento. Somos conscientes de todo lo que has hecho por este mundo. Sabemos todo lo que has perdido y sabemos todo a lo que tuviste que renunciar. Has demostrado que, a pesar de que seas un hijo de la oscuridad, tienes un corazón, y como digimon con corazón que eres, te concederemos un deseo. Y antes de que lo digas, lamentamos decirte que no podemos devolverte a tu amada, pues sus datos ahora forman parte de todo aquello que protegió con su sacrificio.

-En ese caso... Creo que ya sé lo que quiero, -tomé aire y dejé mi mente en blanco antes de pedir mi deseo- y quiero que el Palacio del Alba vuelva a ser lo que era, y junto con él todos los digimon que viven en él ahora mismo. Es decir, quiero que vuelvan a pertenecer a la luz, como debió de ser desde siempre.

-¿Estás seguro de tu deseo? Eso no te afectará a ti, solo a ese lugar en concreto.

-Si, estoy totalmente seguro de mi deseo, por favor.

Las Bestias Sagradas empezaron a brillar de un modo increíble, y un haz de luz salió de aquella enorme torre en dirección al cielo. Era un espectáculo increíble, pero tenía que irme, tenía que volver. Necesitaba saber si todo volvía a ser como debía de ser.

Después del largo camino de vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al palacio, una brillante luz se acercó a mí.

-¡Señor! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo, por darnos esta nueva oportunidad! -Y después de estás palabras, vi como un Angemon se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-No se que decir, yo...

-No tienes nada que decir, hice lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que vivieseis así durante más tiempo. Este mundo necesitaba ángeles, y esos ángeles necesitaban a un guía. Y ese debes de ser tú.

-¿Yo? Pero si solo hace unos instantes que soy un digimon de la luz, yo...

-Eso no importa, pues has demostrado ser valiente y con principios, y eso es lo que importa. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de nuestra señora Ophanimon?

-Si. Ella es ahora Salamon, y me temo que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. Tal vez sea mejor así...

-Y ahora vuelve a tu castillo, Angemon, yo ahora debo de buscar otro lugar para vivir.

-¿Por qué? De este mundo, eres el digimon que más derecho tiene a estar aquí.

No fuimos capaces de decir nada más, simplemente, juntos, como los amigos que siempre fuimos, volamos hasta nuestro palacio. Día y noche, luz y oscuridad. Por fin había ese equilibrio en el mundo digital. Un equilibrio que mantenía nuestro mundo en paz y armonía, por fin en nuestra historia. La luz y la oscuridad unidas, en lugar de en guerra.


End file.
